Written in the Stars
by Kirishma Destiny Soul
Summary: ONESHOT, a story which contemplates Tala’s last few hours after losing the Championship. No pairings


Title: Written in the Stars

Summary: ONE-SHOT, a story which contemplates Tala's last few hours after losing the Championship. Pairing-O.C/Tala

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, if I did then I wouldn't be on fanfic.

Rating: M (I think)

Tala fell backwards onto the bed which occupied most of the cell he was now forced to stay in. He couldn't believe it was all gone: everything he had trained for, everything he once lived had been snatched away from in him in an instance.

He slowly sat up, still in desperate pain from the previous night. He still wasn't to sure why he had lost, all he knew was that his life was going to end. If not now within the next few weeks at least.

Slowly he got to his feet and walked across to the cell door, he longed to see the outside world, to see the new world champion, to congratulate him on stopping Boris and Voltaire, to see Kai and say he grateful he was.

"Why is this happening to me?" he asked himself quietly

"Because you are weak and you will always have someone more superior to you" a cold voice answered.

Tala turned around to face the outside of the cell, upon doing this he came face to face with the director of BIOVOLT Boris.

"What do you want?" Tala asked, his voice choking back tears. He knew fine well what he wanted.

"Not very friendly today are we Tala?" Boris replied "I think you may have to be ... punished for that attitude" he continued a smile growing.

Tala groaned as he felt the door slide open, but before he could move forward (or backwards for that matter) he felt a hand move around his waist, pulling him back.

Tala's breathing quickened as he prepared himself for the ordeal that was about to happen.

Boris turned his apprentice around and placed a hand around the back of his neck, leaning forward he gently licked Tala's lips, before forcing him to open his mouth and entering his tongue in.

Tala closed his eyes and tried to imagine that this wasn't happening to him.

Boris continued to take dominance over Tala, the hand that once occupied Tala's waist now started to roam down Tala's leg and back up to his groin.

Meanwhile back in a rundown alleyway a girl wondered round, lost. All of a sudden she sensed something was wrong. She gave a shrill whistle and a large golden eagle appeared at her side. She mounted her and flew off.

Tala slowly sat down on his bed, the events which had just happened had not been to his liking. He leaned over the bed and placed a hand under his bed. He pulled out a small packet and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

He held the packet and 'popped' a small, white sphere onto his hand. He placed it on the edge of his tongue before he knew what was happening.

Suddenly in the depths of his mind he heard the glass shattering, somewhere near his cell. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a sleep from which he would never awake.

The cell door swung open and a girl with longish brown hair walked in. She looked over to Tala and saw him lying over the bed, his breathing had recently ceased.

She walked over to him slowly, as she approached she quickly realised what had happened to him.

"Oh Tala, what have you done?" she asked him quietly, stroking his red hair out of his eyes.

Slowly his eyes flickered open and he looked up at the girl. He blinked his eyes trying to clear the blurred vision.

He closed his eyes again and his breathing slowed down dramatically. He lay his head down on the girls lap as she stroked his hair.

Tala...please don't do this to me!" she said, as tears filled up in her eyes.

She quietly started to sing to him, as he took his final breath and whispered goodbye to the world.

_Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon, the angels can wait for the moment._

_Come real close, forget the worlds outside, tonight we belong. _

_It's finally you and I._

_It wasn't meant to feel like this._

_Not without you._

_Cos when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place._

_I just wanna ride without you._

_When I see how my facts, seem to end up before your face._

_The state of my heart, the place where we are._

_Was written in the stars_

_Don't be afraid, I'll be right by your side._

_Through the laughter and pain, together we're bout to fly._

_I wasn't meant to love like this, not without you._

_Cos when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place._

_I just wanna ride without you._

_When I see how my facts, seem to end up before your face._

_The state of my heart, the place where we are._

_Was written in the stars _

_Need to feel mistakes, yeah._

_Like sometimes we do, in through like a heart ache._

_But I made it back to you._

_Cos when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place. (Into place)_

_I just wanna ride without you. (Without you)_

_When I see how my facts, seem to end up before your face._

_The state of my heart, the place where we are._

_Was written in the stars_

_Cos when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place. (Into place)_

_I just wanna ride without you. (Without you)_

_When I see how my facts, seem to end up before your face._

_The state of my heart, the place where we are._

_Was written in the stars._

_The state of my heart, the place where we are._

_Was written in the stars._

As she finished the final the words, Tala drifted into a deathly sleep, never to awaken from it.

Kiri: Yay ive finished, that story was so hard to write.

Please read and review

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


End file.
